Bringing hope into Darkness
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: What happens when you put a Shy, Timid and Abused woman with a Cold, Psychotic Lord and what if she the has power to change his life with in one week or maybe for the rest of eternity, read on and find out... Lord Orlock X OC
1. Chapter 1: How it all started…

Hello my readers, I just want to tell you that I had this story stuck in my mind ever sience I came across a web sight called and only one charter caught my intrest, Orlock, so when I got permission from the person who created Orlock, I worte this chapter down and this is my new story…

Isabel, Clan Leader, Slave Trader - Mine

Orlock - Sarahn

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all started…

"Wake up you stupid piece of filth, we're already here!" My master said as he opened the cage door, stepping in while caring that awful leather collar.

I didn't agree to this, it was all of my clans idea, they believed that Lord of the land was furious with our clan leader.

And of course, he has two daughters of his own but they picked me because I'm all alone.

Well let me introduce you to myself, my name is Isabel but sadly enough, I forgot what was my last name was, but I do remember this.

My father, who I faulty remembered, was a Lord and about my mother, she died while bring me to life to this horrible world.

I let out a groan as my master pulled on my chain hard again, I bit my inner cheek to hold back a growl as he let out a hardy laugh.

Yes, as you can all guessed, my clan gave me to a slave trader, to give to the Lord and my worst luck of it all, he's the same one that lead that attack that killed my family and all of the maids and the servants of the castle, but I escaped with only thing that I have, some amulet that had a farley size diamond shaped heart right in it, the color always puts me in small state of hypnoses when I stared in it for too long and around has a golden plate decorated.

I don't know why, but I wanted to protect it and for another thing, on the back, it has some sort of language graved in it

Few centuries has passed, and during that time I found a clan but they always have shunned me out of things, like hunting for food and other things.

And then that no good bastard saw me, I could see the dangerous glint in his eyes, but the clan leader said that I was for the Lord of the lands, he stopped his attack and backed off with a huff.

Then he said something that chilled me right to my bones.

"I can smell that she is untouched."

Although, I really don't know what that means, but I did hear some women talking about their experiences behind closed doors with their mates.

I started to get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as my sights came upon a huge castle, it was black, even under the rays of the full moon, it was still pitch black.

I can't shake off this feeling that somebody was watching me.

As I looked around I notice something, everything is dead, the trees, the bushes, the grass even the air around me, it didn't smell fresh at all, it had a hit of fear and death mixed right in it.

When we made it to the front doors, master only knocked twice and the doors opened by them selves.

But they did open, I couldn't help but whine as I felt a powerful force wrapped around me.

As if time stood still, a man with long silver hair came into my sights.

I felt my breath hitched in my throat as my master pulled me once again while pulling out some papers form the inside of his jacket.

**A WEEK AGO...**

Orlock let out an averaged sigh as he swirled a goblet filled with his latest victim.

Just last week, he sent some of his shadow demons to go and check on the pitiful clans.

One by one, he got the same reports but when the last came back, it told him that a cretin clan was killing too much humans and were eating too close at times.

A deep scowl set on his face as he summoned his powers and appeared right behind the clan leader, who was gorging himself like he has never eaten before.

When Orlock released his aura and powers at the same time, the leader stopped immediately what he was doing and turned around quickly.

"Lord Orlock, what do my lonely clan do to own this wonderful visit?" The Leader said in voice above a whisper as he bowed low in front the dark lord.

"My shadow demon told me that your clan has been eating too much, even for my taste."

"Well my Lord, I…"

"Silence! I, Lord Orlock, did not ask for your opinion maggot, nor I never want to hear another word come from your endless black hole that your call for a mouth."

The leader didn't say anything as he just stood there.

"Like I was saying before, your clan has been eating too much, and it seems that I have to kill most of them, what do you think maggot?"

The leader took in a deep breath and quickly thought of a plan, "Well how about this My Lord, I give some of my clan members to some slave traders and also I need to report this to you, a young lady vampire in my clan doesn't do anything, she doesn't get a job, or she doesn't go hunting with the rest of us and it will be an honor if I present her to you as an peace offering?"

Orlock's eyes narrowed as he began to think about the woman, "Go on."

The clan leader eyes shined with happiness, "Well, I do know that she is royal blood but she doesn't know and she about five foot ten and she has a great body and one more thing, she has it."

Orlocks eyes glowed red at these games, he let out an inhumane growl, which made the leader jump.

"She has the amulet My Lord, she has it."

"Which amulet do you speak of low life, theirs thousands out their."

"The amulet of ash-vall Lord Orlock, of ash-vall!"

"What does it do maggot, I have no time with these games." Orlock said a darker shade of red appeared over his eyes as he lifted the clan leader by his neck.

"It allows the female vampire to conceive and give birth, it doesn't matter if the mate is human or vampire." The leader said in one breath as he to fight off Orlock's hand.

Orlock eyes went back to a lighter shade as he set the leader back on his feet and lessened his hold just a little bit, just enough for the weakling to get some necessary air.

"Explain your self before you lose your head."

"When the moon is shining an angry red, it will be time to mate any female who has the amulet, and that very night, she will conceive your offspring, and with in three months time, your child will be born, with you and your mates powers already in the child of the dark."

Orlock released the leader as a sadistic grin swiped over his face, "Have her at my castle at one week time, and make sure that she has the amulet with her."

"Yes my Lord and I wish to inform you that the next full moon will be in two weeks."

Orlock didn't say anything as he disappeared in a small puff of black smoke.

* * *

**PERSENT TIME**

Isabel's POV

I let out a slight whimper as my master yanked my chain down, making me fall to my knees.

"Here you go Lord Orlock, all of the information that you need on the amulet and the girl." The slave trader said he momentarily dropped the chain and took a step forward.

It was that precise moment that Isabel stood up and planted her hands in her master's back, one hand gripping the heart and the other, gripping the vertebrae of the neck.

With a heavy tug, the heart and spine came out at the same time.

Isabel took a step beck and she watched her former master drop to the ground with a thud.

She looked up to see the man looking over to the dead body, she took this chance and bolted to the doors.

When she about 2 feet away from reaching her freedom, the doors slammed shut.

She let out a startled gasp as she felt two powerful arms wrapped around her and picked her put non to gently.

Isabel looked up only to see two glowing red eyes staring in to her.

Well that's the end of Chapter one, read and review please!!


	2. Ch2: Getting prepared to meet the master

All I have to say is chapter 2 people, chapter 2…

Fairuza

justkimmy

xxRequiemxx

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting prepared to meet the master

Orlock let out a deep chuckle as he watched the woman stand up and killed the slave trader in a split second.

But what really amused him the most is when she thought that she could escape from him.

Just calling on his powers, he reappeared right behind her right after slamming the doors and of course, to show her who he really was, he wrapped his arms right under her breasts and yanked her off the floor.

The moment he did that, he heard a 'Yelp' a loud 'Whine'.

Then something came over him, it went right to his senses.

He took in a sniff a air instantly notice that it was blood, he let out a tiny growl thou his chest as the girl look up, gasped, let out a groan and passed out in his arms.

In his mind, he let out a chuckle, but on his face, a scowl swept on his features.

He was about to drop her on the floor, something caught his eyes.

Orlock smiled as he lifted the amulet and took a good look at it while his shadow minions came forth and started to stare at the girl like she was to their latest meal.

Orlock looked down at give off a growl as he nearly dropped her on the floor.

"Take her to the room next to mine and make sure that she's arrives there in one piece. Do you understand?"

The small demons nodded as little group came and picked up Isabel and took her to the room where their master instructed it.

Orlock then turned his attention to the amulet, he looked in the back started to decipher the old language.

As he was heading towards his study room, he stopped right before he enter the door and 

said, "When she awakes, take her to the bathing room, then come and notify me."

The object didn't say anything as it bowed and went off to do its duty.

* * *

SOMETIME LATER

Isabel let out a groan as she tried to stretch out her muscles but her hands and feet were stopped by something.

She opened her eyes to see, in the back of her mind, she had a feeling that she was in a closed area.

"Are you up, Milady?" A voice said out of nowhere, which made Isabel jerk up and thus reopening the wounds on her back.

"Oh, my back and where am I?" Isabel asked the darkness.

"Oh child, you're in Lord Orlock castle and let's look at that nasty wound that is going thru those horrible cloths."

Isabel let out a groan as she got out of the mini prison that she was in and just stood there waiting for the mystery voice to tell her what do to next.

Out of the shadows, came out a an tall, deathly pail woman with solid black hair standing around 6'1 to 6'3 and her eyes were endless black holes but you just can see a spark of life popping up once in a while.

Isabel finally found her bravery and said a shaky voice, "Uh, who are you?"

The tall woman gasped and practically fell to the floor, "Milady, I am sorry and please forgive this lowly servant, I do not know my name because I was not given one but I was appointed to be your servant."

"Well, everybody needs to have a name in this world," Isabel said to herself a little bit too loud, not noticing the twitching woman before her.

"But how about taking a hot bath first Milady and then we'll start to think about things of the matter."

Isabel nodded as she followed her maid out into the hallway.

Once they made it to the bathing room, Isabel expected it to be all dark, gloomy and mold growing out of the cracks of the walls but it wasn't…

The bathing room was just like a mini version of a lake but it was warm to the touch and it had torches decorating the walls and it had two small windows that let some of the steam out and some of the air in.

"Now," The maid broke the silence, "Take off those rags and hop in the warm water and I will be right back with some things you can use and something better for you to wear."

Isabel just froze as she took a step back.

"What is the matter Milady?" The maid asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Well, it's just…" Isabel started, "It's just I never striped in front anyone before."

The maid let out a tiny chuckle and said, "Well, that's all right then, I will come back in a few moments with the items and leave the rags on the floor here."

Isabel nodded as she waited till the maid left the room.

Once she heard the door click, she began to slide off the so called clothes that the head mistress gave her, and then it came to her…

Her family treasure was gone; she looked around the room quickly and guesses that it fell off of her when she got up from her sleep.

Isabel let out a pleasing sigh as she stepped into the warm water and instantly felt all of her muscles relaxed for a moment but constructed together again when the warm water ripped against the open wounds on her back.

During this time, the maid rushed to her master's study and gave three light knocks when she reached her denotation.

"Come!"

She took in a deep breath as she opened the door and stood in the door way.

"Um, Milord," She said as she bowed low to the ground, "I came to inform you that the lady has awaken and is in the bathing room right this moment."

"Good, and right after she is done, take her to the mess hall and make sure that she eats something."

"Yes sir and there is something I need to inform you about sir!"

Orlock growled as he put down the amulet and the feather pin in other hand, "What?"

The maid began to shake and told him in one breath, "The lady has multiple wounds on 

her back and they have not healed."

Orlock let out heavy sigh, "Then do something about it and really make sure that she eats all of the blood."

The maid breathed a sigh of relief, bowed and left the room once again.

When the maid returned back to the room, she slipped in quietly and placed all of the things on a small stone bench on the far right side of the room.

She walked back were Isabel was staying at and notice that Isabel was fighting to stay awake.

"Is there anything wrong Milady?"

Isabel snapped her head up when she heard a voice, but smiled when she notice that it was the maid.

"No, noting is wrong Mary, it's just the water is so relaxing."

A wave of confusion swiped over her face, "But excuses me Milady, but who is this Mary that you speak of?"

Isabel let out a small laugh and said, "You silly, it's the name that I want to call you by!"

Mary smiled but a frown instantly came upon on her face.

Isabel notice this and started to back away but gasped as Mary took off her shoes, rolled up her dress and tied it at the back, grabbed a cloth, some soap, and stepped into the water and started to walk to Isabel.

"Um…Mary, but what are you doing?" Isabel asked as she stepped farther into the water.

"Milady, you have not cleaned yourself properly, please come here so I can give you a proper bath and then we can bandage those wounds."

Isabel stood in the same spot.

Mary let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry, I have bathed many people before, my pervious Lord's children and my own children to top it all off."

"Till what age?"

"My pervious Lord's children, till they were wed off and I stopped bathing my children when they reached ten summers."

"So, so seen everything before?"

"Yes Milady, but I know that this is your first time with me so I'll just do your arms, legs, back and your hair."

Isabel sighed as she got up and walked to Mary; then it came to her, "What's the matter with my hair?"

Mary didn't say anything as she ran her hand thru Isabel's hair and pulled out a twig and a leaf.

"Oh."

* * *

I know…I know, it's been a long time since I have updated this story…don't blame me, blame my computer…err…laptop… 'sigh' oh well, and don't worry, I have chapter 3 already in my head some other things…

Review please!!


End file.
